


Unconditional Love

by RsWolfie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Near Future, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsWolfie/pseuds/RsWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wanted to tell the world he loved Harry, but, not wanting the drama, Harry convinced him not to. The cost, however, would be an unavoidable birthday sex for when Harry turned 20. The day advanced quicker than Harry thought, though, and when he woke up...he got a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the first smut I've ever written, so bare with me...  
> I wrote this as a request from one of my real life friends and she told me to publish it on here, so...yeah Lol  
> Here's a Lirry for all you Directioners. :)

                  I woke up not to my alarm, but to the sound of four too-friendly guys yelling to the top of their lungs to remind me of the day that I of all shouldn't have forgotten.  
                  “Happy birthday!” The sound shook me awake as I jolted upward, glancing around to see the guys all staring at me. Liam was carrying a cake, strawberry shortcake, in his hands. I looked around, smiling horribly, knowing my hair was a wreck.  
                  “You guys are all dicks.” February 1st, oh how quickly it came. Everyone laughed as Zayn grabbed Niall’s hand and gestured for Louis to follow them out of the house. Louis laughed.  
                  “We’re going to leave you two alone for some intercou-reaction,” Louis said, laughing horribly. I couldn't help but feel the burn in my cheeks from my blushing,instinctively hiding my face against my shoulder. I still saw Liam smile. I heard the door slam and the lock turn, Liam setting down the cake before crawling onto my bed. Oh god.  
                  I glanced at him, shaking slightly. It was taboo, the deal we had made a long time ago.We had agreed that he wouldn't announce to the world that he loved me as long as we would have sex on my birthday. Of course, this was back when I was with Taylor…I shuddered. I shook when I felt his warm, muscular hand on my left shoulder, his hot breath against my neck.  
                  “Happy birthday, loser,” he said. He then pressed his lips against my neck. I shuddered again. How much of a fool I must look right now, so nervous. I could see his smirk from the corner of my eyes as he’d suddenly grab my ankle and start spreading me out. I glanced at him in shock.  
                  “I- I didn't even shower yet,” I managed to choke out. He managed a laugh.  
                  “You stink either way,” he said. We laughed, but I was still shaking. I felt his hand suddenly grab my thigh. These were the days I regretted sleeping in only my boxers, I was such an easy target for him. He didn't hesitate. In fact, I was kinda afraid of how quick he was going. He arched his head down, kissing the center of my stomach as I’d exhale. I was still shaking. I was nervous. I didn't know what to do.  
He didn't seem to care, him starting to kissing upward, his lips tracing up my chest as he’d reach my chest. He’d then grab a nipple with his lips. I let out a slight moan. He glanced up, obviously amused as he worked his way back downwards. He went down my chest, across my stomach, until his lips reached my boxers. I felt his teeth grab them as he slowly pulled them down.  
                   I knew he was pleased by the erection that came popping out. He smiled, licking his lips seductively.  
                   “Eight and a half?” he asked. He didn't let me respond as he took my dick in his mouth. I felt his lips, so soft yet so strong, around my head as he slowly went deeper.He only went a little more than halfway down before I felt the back of his throat. He was going slowly, as if trying to have me adjust to the feel of him around my dick, unless he was actually just savoring the moment, which I didn't doubt.  
                   He then took me out of his mouth, running a tongue around my head and down my shaft. I moaned, shaking slightly as shivers of pleasure ran down my back. I felt his tongue reach my scrotum as he took a ball in his mouth. I bit the bottom of my lip, finally having the nerve to grab his hair. He didn't comment on it, but he sucked on my balls for a quick moment before returning to the glory of my dick. He grabbed my shaft with his right hand and began to jerk me off. The muscles were wrapped around my dick so perfectly. I felt my body tense, but I couldn't control it. I moaned again as he took me in his mouth once more, sucking while jerking. I grabbed onto the quilt that I had slept with, a dark brown one that resembled fur, and held on for my life as I felt immediate pleasure leak from me. I knew then that I had pre-came inside of him, but he didn't seem to care. He glanced up,licking his lips, pre-cum and all.  
                   “You, you’re so,” I couldn't finish the words, him taking me in his mouth yet again. Was he only going to suck me off? No. He wouldn't. Would he? Would he go as far as to only giving me head to prove that I’m weak enough to nut off of that? I tightened my grip on his hair. He seemed to tense at this, and I smirked. He’d then look up.  
                   “Think you’re tough?” he said. He then opened one of the drawers on the nightstand next to my bed. What was he doing going through my drawer? My eyes widened as he pulled out some lubricant. He didn't bother speaking as he spread my legs and pushed them upward, pouring some on his finger as I felt a sudden cold liquid touch my hole. I tensed at the coldness, but he didn't seem fazed as he smeared some around and placed more on his finger. Shit,shit, shit. I got scared. I grabbed his left hand and he shook it off before jabbing in not one, but two fingers. I screamed, yanking the quilt as he didn't stop, pulling it in and out and wiggling his fingers inside to stretch it.  
                   “Li-Li…” I couldn't finish his name. I kept stuttering before he’d suddenly pull his fingers out, pulling down his jeans as he’d expose his briefs. I shook just staring at the huge bulge that I knew was his dick. He confirmed it by pulling down his briefs and exposing ten inches of uncircumcised hell. He lubed it quickly, and I started to slowly back away, but he grabbed my ankles and brought me forward, positioning his dick right where my hole was. “Please…”  
                   He jabbed in, not holding back as I felt pain shoot throughout my body, my hole stretching horribly as I screamed his name.  
                   “LIAM!” He pulled out slightly,though not all the way as he slammed back in, his thighs smacking against my cheeks as I moaned. He found it, the prostate. He knew he did, too, because he kept hitting it, right on the mark as I kept moaning. I felt my erection tense as fluids reached it. I didn't have much time left. He smirked as he grabbed my shaft and started jerking me while fucking me. I couldn't do it. I moaned loudly as I released, my orgasm spreading all across my chest, the butterfly now smudged with semen. I looked up at him with innocent yet pained eyes as he continued thrusting. I felt the contractions in his dick and knew he was going to nut again soon, but a thought hit me. He went in raw. Was he going to…?  
                   “Ahhh,”he moaned as I felt a hot liquid fill my insides. Shivers ran down my back as he leaned forward, his forehead pressing against mine as, him still inside of me, he began kissing me fiercely. I took a breath from shock, him takingadvantage as he stuck his tongue in. Suddenly, I was grateful that he didn't tell the world he loved me, because at that moment, I found out I would be forced to confess I loved him back.


End file.
